Life's Keyboard
by not.an.ember
Summary: Cameron Morgan fell in love with the piano at a young age. Her father taught her that music is a source of love, but soon music takes the blame of the loss of her loves. Zachary Goode just moved to Roseville, Virginia and is oblivious to the tragedy that his new friend Cameron has fallen victim to. He must remind her of hope and of love before she forgets it completely.


Most things, even the greatest movements on earth, have their beginnings in something small. An earthquake that shatters a city might begin with a tremor, a tremble, a breath. Music begins with a vibration.

It's the resounding echo of the first key pressed down upon in a song. The power of the key and the gentle fingers gliding across the keyboard bring emotion to the world. That first note is the birth of a new song, a new story.

Most piano pieces begin with a melody, a simple tune to provide a platform for the story. It is the youth of the song, the coming of age, and it is the musician's responsibility to prepare the song for the adulthood.

Cameron Morgan's melody began with the simple notes of her mother's and father's overjoyed tears hitting the ground as her giant bright, blue eyes met theirs for the first time. The tune continued throughout her childhood, a simple, steady set of notes like the continuous rocking of the ocean's waves.

The first time Cameron Morgan can recall hearing the pulsating sounds of the piano was when she was three years old. For years, her father, Matthew Morgan, would always slink to his study before bed and play to his hearts content. Matthew Morgan had left his door open in his haste to reunite himself with his piano after a long day, and failed to notice his only daughter following him.

She remembers the majestic beast of an instrument. It was a grand structure set in the center of the room, shining and pitch black. And then the row of pure ivory keys marched into view. They shimmered in the sparkling moonlight coming in from the large windows. And the sound they created —oh the music they sang, stirred wonders in her soul. Her father's fingers were limber as they danced across the keys, alighting first on ivory then gliding to ebony. Occasionally, the fluid motion of his hands were punctuated by the sharp tap of a staccato note or a graceful leap as he jumped octaves. His head bent towards the keys, hair falling past serenely shut eyes. The music stand laid empty as he read only the notes within his mind. Slowly, the music seemed to fill the room to the brim, then spilled out through doors and windows and cracks in the walls.

The silence was broken by her sweet voice as she whispered, "Daddy?" Her father jumped in surprise to his beautiful little girl standing beside him. She continued, "Please teach me that."

Nothing but love shown in his eyes as he stared down at his daughter, "Hi my little chameleon. I didn't see you there. I might be wrong, but I am pretty sure it is way past someone's bedtime", he responded with a chuckle.

Cameron knew this of course, but she had always been a daddy's girl and wanted to share something special with him. She looked up at her father from under her long lashes and widened her eyes. Even at such a young age, she saw her father's resolve fall away.

Her dad responded with a sigh, "Alright Camster, you wanna learn how to play?" Cameron replied with an aggressively excited nod of her head. "You know it will take long hours of practice and years before you can really, really play?". Once again, Cameron responded with a nod. "Ok. Come on up." A huge grin broke out on Cameron's face as she struggled to lift herself onto the bench, and with a deep chuckle her father helped her.

The little girl looked at her father with loving eyes as she muttered, "Thank you, Daddy".

"You're very welcome, my little chameleon", Her father took her hand and laid them gently on the keys, "These are your tools. They are for you to use and speak with. Are you ready for that kind of power?"

Hesitantly, Cameron traced the keys with her small fingertips. Curiously, she asked, "I think so, but, Daddy, why does music have all that power?"

Her dad paused and looked up ,wondering how to answer such a question. "Music has always been there for people. It's forever. When everything else goes away, music will still be here." Cameron looks up at her father in waiting as he continued, "With music we have the power to make magic."

Cameron's eyes grow wide at the word 'magic', and she asks again, "Is that why people love it so much?"

"I guess so. Because in some ways without music there is no love." Matthew Morgan smiled down at his small daughter. She was young, but already so curious, and he knew deep down that she would do amazing things. "Alright, I guess I'm teaching you how to play the piano then."

An excited smile made its way to Cameron's face as she tested the new word on her lips, "Piano, Piano."

And as she grew up, the house seemed to always have the sound of a piano drifting through it, filling up its every crevice.

* * *

After the initial melody, there is almost always a slight change in the sound of a musical piece. In this moment, another aspect has been added into the song. The change can be abrupt, but the notes find each other and meld to form one voice soon enough.

Cameron, who now goes by Cammie to most, was playing one of her favorite pieces on the piano when her life changed. She was also singing. Cameron's voice was developed well past her young age of twelve. She had a beautiful voice as thick and heavy as warm honey, that spilled up and down a scale smoothly. Not many had heard her sing because she was quite shy about her ability, but those who have, never left without getting chills. She truly had a gift.

"Matthew Morgan! Get your butt in the car! It's time!" Cammie's fingers flew to a stop as her mother, Rachel Morgan, screamed and scared her daughter. To Cammie, her mother was one of the most beautiful people in the world. With her long brown hair with golden highlights, and high cheekbones, and model-like, lean body, Cammie wanted to look just like her mother when she grew up. Although, in the past months, Cammie's mom hasn't been as lean as she usually is, nor were her highlights as golden. Her mother has also been especially frustrated with everyone. Cammie blamed this all on the little baby resting in her mother's stomach.

She didn't understand why her parents were so excited about the whole ordeal. She, for one, had not been looking forward to this moment in the slightest. She had already spent hours talking to her friends about the new member of the family she was expecting, and they had told her horror story after horror story.

She was not at all prepared to have all the attention leave her for this new, insignificant little kid.

Still there was nothing she could do.

Her father's thundering steps broke her out of her thoughts as he ran down the stairs. She followed him down to see what was happening. Her mother was leaning against the counter sweating profusely with a broken glass of water next to her, and her father was running all over the kitchen. She had never seen her father so frantic before.

Her mother chose this moment to put a few words in, "Are you serious right now, Matt? You really can't find the goddam keys?"

"I know, I know. I'm looking honey, just relax," Her father responded in a shaky voice.

"Relax? Are you actually telling me to relax right now? You do not have the right to tell me to relax until _you_ have a something the size of a cantaloupe trying to fit through something the size of a quarter?" Her mother was getting worked up, and nothing ever good happened when her mother became angry.

Cammie took this moment to step in before her father said something else to upset her mom, "Daddy, I think you left the keys in your coat pocket from dinner last night." Her father ran to his coat draped over the kitchen chair and pulled the keys from his pocket. A look of relief washed across his face as he came over and placed a kiss on his daughters forehead.

Then, her father lead both of his favorite women to the car and drove to the hospital as quickly and legally as possible.

Upon arrival, the doctors immediately rushed her mother into a wheelchair and to a separate room on a higher floor. Her mother was breathing very, very hard at this point. Cameron believed her mom would soon pass out, but when she asked the doctor, he assured her that everything would be okay. And when they finally got to the room her mother was supposed to give birth in, Cammie was escorted to wait outside. For three hours, Cameron sat outside and listened to her mother's yells as "something the size of a cantaloupe tried to fit through something the size of a quarter".

She could not stop thinking about how different her life would be after this moment. Everything would change, and quite honestly, Cameron liked the way things were.

"Hi Sweetie, mind if I sit here?" Cameron looked up to see an older woman smiling down at her, gesturing at the chair to her right. Cammie was never one to be rude, so of course she nodded. However, she didn't expect the woman to want to start a conversation with her, "Can I ask what's bothering you so much?"

"Nothing is bothering me, Ma'am", Cammie responded shortly, not one for words.

The old woman looked Cammie in the eyes and said, "Don't you lie to me. No one who is completely okay sits with their eyebrows all scrunched up and their arms crossed like that. You look like you want to tear the world apart."

Cammie sighed and turned towards the woman, "My mom is having a baby."

Understanding seemed to dawn on the woman's face, "Oh I see what's happening here. I have six brothers and sisters. Did you know that? All younger than me. And lemme' tell you, when I found out that Robby, the second oldest, was being born, I kicked and screamed and cried. I'd heard every thing about what happens when your parents have another baby, and I didn't want that to happen to me". Cammie began to nod because this women truly did seem to understand what was happening to her. "I was so scared that my parent's would forget about me. But listen here little girl, that will not happen. It didn't happen to me. Robby became my best friend and we pulled so many pranks on my parents" The lady chuckled to herself as she reminisced on memories only she could see, "This new addition to your family will be a huge change, but it won't be a bad one, that I can promise you."

Cammie looked at the woman and decided to give her new sibling a chance. This lady obviously understood, and she didn't seem like the lying type, "Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine, sweetheart" The woman stood up and walked down the hall, leaving Cammie in her wake to think about what she'd been told. Cameron didn't have to wait long because soon the doctor came out to bring her to her family.

Her father was the first to call for her, "Come on, Camster. Time to meet your new baby brother, Liam."

Cameron hesitantly walked to her mother's side and looked down to see a little human coddled with blankets in her mom's arms. His eyes fluttered open to look at Cammie and immediately started giggling. All previous grievances she held against her new baby brother flew out of the window.

"Can I hold him, Mommy?" And as the small child was placed carefully in her arms, she knew she would do anything to protect this little boy because she had gained a friend to last a lifetime.

* * *

The sudden addition to the melody is repeated to help the listener become accustomed to the song and its mood. Soon, the piece becomes steady once more.

"Guys! I got my driver's license!" Cammie said as she ran through the front door and flung her backpack against the wall. Soon enough pairs of feet were running down the stairs with huge smiles on their faces. She wasn't prepared for the onslaught of three bodies embracing mine.

It was her mom who spoke first, "I am so proud of you, Honey! All that hard work paid off." Cammie grinned as my mom left the hug to go and tell her friends that her daughter finally got her license. She has been waiting for another errand runner for a long time and now that Cammie hit the ripe old age of sixteen she fit the position.

My dad gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I told you, my little Chameleon. You can do anything you set your mind to." Before Cammie could continue, he stopped her and clasped a necklace around her neck. "It's from all of us." The necklace was beautiful. The silver chain hung just below the hollow of her throat. The pendant was a small heart that continued into a treble clef. She turned it to the other side and there engraved in the curve of the treble were her parents and Liam's initials.

Liam tapped the necklace and proudly exclaimed that he picked that one out. She picked him up and crushed him against her. He was shaking from laughter and asking to be let down, but Cammie swung him around saying thank you. She truly was blessed with the best family in the world.

Cameron set Liam down and he clumsily fell against the floor chuckling to himself. "Thanks guys. This means a lot." Her parents just smiled knowingly.

A look of mischief crossed her dad's face, "I'm just glad you didn't fail or else that would have been really awkward." Cameron chuckled and playfully slugged him in the shoulder before announcing that she was gonna go tell the girls. Her parents waved her away and told her to be back in an hour.

Cammie ran across the street to where she knew her friends would be waiting. Most of them have lived on Appleton Lane for their entire lives. They grew up together. Their corner of the neighborhood was a cul-de-sac with her house at the head of the circle. Directly to her right lived Elizabeth Sutton. She was the small one of their group of friends, but incredibly smart. Cammie could always count on her to help with homework. She had always been the voice of reason. Whenever Lizzie was presented with a problem, she would tie her mid-length blonde hair into a bun, push up her glasses and get to work. She would not stop until the problem was solved. If someone tried to stop her, light, blue eyes would stare at them until they left. It was the only time she was rude in any way.

Directly to her left lived Macey McHenry. Macey McHenry was the daughter of a very wealthy senator. To the world outside of their group of friends, Macey McHenry embodied everyone's definition of a stuck-up, spoiled rich kid from Roseville, Virginia. On TV, people only saw her long, glossy black hair with not one strand out of place and her perfectly filed nails. When she is required to attend formal events, there is absolutely no light in her icy blue eyes. However, Macey was one of the most loyal, fun, and crazy people Cammie knew. Yes, she dedicated her life to knowing everything about makeup, gossip, and boys, but she would do anything for a friend.

Bex Baxter lived two houses down from Cameron. Her full name was Rebecca, but the last time someone called her that he had to go to the nurses office because he peed on himself after dealing with Bex's wrath. Bex is the only one that has not lived here her entire life. She moved here five years ago from London, and still had her accent to prove it. Bex was one of the most competitive people she knew. Like the rest of her friends, she would always be there for the people close to her. Cameron knocked on Bex's door and warm, brown, and golden eyes looked at her in expectance. Cammie reached into her back pocket and pulled out her new license with a grin. Bex grinned and her tan arms flew around Cammie.

Bex released her from her hold, and walked away while swinging her brown hair into a ponytail, "Come on! We have to go tell everyone else."

Cameron laughed and walked behind her into the living room to see all her girls sitting in Bex's living room watching some documentary about the impact of noise on the oceans (She assumed it was Liz's turn to pick). "Guys, I got my license!" They both turned at the sound of her voice and like Bex, were quick to give her hugs.

Macey looked at Cammie with playful annoyance, "I can't believe you were the first one out of all of us to get your license."

"Hey Mace, It's not my fault you hit that stop sign last time, and the hydrant the time before that, and—".

Macey interrupted her before she could go on, "Yeah, Yeah we get it. Congratulations and all that." She tried to keep a straight face but soon enough a smile broke through, "Anyway, the guys are coming over later for movie night, so we're just hanging out."

Cammie's friends and her all go to Gallagher Academy, along with three other guys that they are close to: Nick Stonewall , Jonas Anderson, and Grant Newman.

"Hey Camster! Heard you can terrorize the streets of Roseville legally now," Like he was spoken into existence, Grant's built frame walked through the door as he yelled out to her. Grant has always been like an older brother to Cammie. His parents were her godparents, so that could be one reason, but they are very close besides that fact.

She ruffled his golden hair, "Please, everyone knows I'm a better driver than you." Everyone around hummed their agreement. Before Cammie could make another comment, Nick and Jonas came in through the door shutting it behind them.

"Alright everyone! It's movie time!" Bex said as she walked to her favorite place in the room. Everyone went to the spots that were unofficially designated years ago when the tradition started, and began the movie.

"By the way, I really like the new necklace, Cam" Liz said as she grabbed her ginger-ale and turned towards the movie.

* * *

Suddenly the piece changes, it builds and crashes for it has met its peak. It is the moment that determines the mood and path of the song. This is the climax, the tipping point after the slow build of the song's beginning. It is here the piece grabs a hold of the hearts of its listeners and fuels them with emotion.

There were only three performances left until it was Cameron's turn. That gave her dad and brother about 35 minutes to get there. Where in the world were they? She turned around and exited the theatre to call her father. He's never missed a show. The phone began to ring as worry found its way into her stomach. He promised he would come.

After four rings, his voice came through the phone, "Hey, I'm so sorry Chameleon, but I don't think I can make it on time for your recital. There's an emergency here at work, and I'm trying to make it out on time, but they need my help to figure some things out."

"You're missing my recital for work? You've known about this for months, Dad. You promised you would come and you've never missed a performance. Can you please try?" She realized that she was about to be a senior in high school and still needed the comfort of a parent, but this was one of the bigger piano recitals and she wanted to see a familiar face in the crowd. Cammie fiddled with her necklace as she awaited his answer.

She heard him take a deep breath before talking to someone to else, "Hey Paul, Can I leave really quickly to see my daughter's recital and come back to finish these up after? It should only take about an hour." Cammie didn't hear the man's answer. "Alright Cam, I'm coming as fast as I can. I have to run by the Newman's to pick up Liam and then I'll head right over. I should be there in 30 minutes. Love you!"

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you, too" She walked back to the stage relieved and ensued with newfound confidence. Cammie always feel better when her dad was there. Her mom sometimes came to these things, but she was always traveling for work.

As the performances went on, Cameron still didn't see her dad and brother, and she began to get nervous for her piece. She heard the audience clap for the violin player before her and smiled at her as she walked off stage, leaving the space for Cammie to walk on. She entered and saw the piano. She was still struck by the power it held. It melded onto the center of the stage and the keys glinted under the stage light. She looked towards the audience and announced her name and the piece she would be playing by Mozart. Apprehensively, she sat on the bench and organized her music to try to get her heart to stop beating so fast. Cammie was about to start when she heard the doors open to the chapel and saw the smiling faces of her father and Liam walk in.

Calm came over her and she touched her fingers to the keys, took a deep breath, and let the music take her away.

Loud, thundering claps followed her on her way out of the chapel towards her family.

Her dad enveloped her in a hug, "That was so great, Cam. I can't believe I almost missed it!" He looked at her in the eyes and held out his pinkie finger, "I promise I won't ever miss one of your recitals if I can do anything about." Cammie interlocked her pinkie with his and gave him a loving peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming guys. You have no idea how much it means when you are there." She slid into the passenger seat and looked behind at her brother. "Hey Liam, how was it at Grant's?"

His eyes lit up as he started talking to Cammie about the legos he built and the games he played. Liam was truly the most innocent and pure little boy. No matter how she was feeling, the child sitting behind her could make Cammie feel a hundred times better.

"I love you Liam. You know that right?" Cameron stopped him mid-sentence because she felt the need to tell him this.

"Of course, Cam-Bam. Anyway, it was so funny. I squirted whipped cream on Grant's face when he fell asleep and it went into his nose and Grant started sneezing all over the place." Liam broke off into fits of laughter at the image it brought into his head. Cammie turned back around to see her dad chuckling to himself. Soon the car was filled with the laughter of three Morgan's.

She turned to her left to smile at her father only to see headlights that were too close and too fast.

Then, a loud shout. The sound of metal crashing and sliding against metal. Glass exploding all around them. And the feel of her world being turned upside down and inside out before something hitting Cammie's head so hard her teeth rattled. That's the last thing she remembered from that day.

And suddenly, the song of the piano came to an abrupt stop.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey y'all!**

 **This is my first time writing a story on Fanfiction, and I really hope you enjoy it! I'm really excited to see where this story goes! I hope you guys are too! If you have any ideas or criticism or encouragement (encouragement is good) don't be a stranger. Leave me a message in the reviews or PM me if you have an idea or a question about something specific and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **Thanks:)**


End file.
